


Thunder And Lightning

by Heartbreak



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak/pseuds/Heartbreak
Summary: Wang Zhen Wen was always scared of thunder storms. The only remedy to calm his nerves? Wang Zhen Wu.





	Thunder And Lightning

The approaching thunder was so clear in the background it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Wang Zhen Wen hated thunderstorms, he really, really hated them. 

The lightning was way to bright in the dark night sky and the growling thunder way too loud. 

He had always been afraid of thunderstorms. Ever since he'd been a little kid. 

Zhen Wen knew that he shouldn't be afraid anymore. He was an almost grown up man now for heaven's sake. But for some weird reason he still felt like a small boy once the tell tale signs of a thunderstorm approached. 

He tried to wrap his blanket a bit tighter around his body, but when the next lightning bolt flashed through the starry sky he felt himself flinch all over again. 

Zhen Wen muttered under his breath while trying to push his pillow over his head. He really hated thunderstorms. 

He pressed his fluffy pillow so hard over his head that he almost didn't hear the creaking of his bedroom door and the footsteps that followed. 

But of course he did. He knew who just entered his room. He always knew when the other would be near. He could be deaf and blind for all he cared. He would always recognise his Zhen Wu. 

Zhen Wen carefully peaked from underneath his pillow and saw his brother standing right in front of his bed getting ready to slip underneath the duvet behind Zhen Wen. 

“Ey, what are you doing?” Zhen Wen asked him confused with a scolding tone in his voice. 

“Coming to your rescue, little brother.” Zhen Wu's smile was so soft and gentle, Zhen Wen almost wanted to cry in relieve. 

It had been always a thing between them. Zhen Wu would always come and stay with him when a thunderstorm would rumble all over Taipei. Zhen Wu knew how scared Zhen Wen was about the lightning bolts and growling thunder. 

He never made fun of his little brother for his fear, he just would slip into bed with him and cuddle him until he fell asleep. For some reason being in Zhen Wu's arms made Zhen Wen feel so safe and secure that even the worst thunderstorm couldn't touch him. 

But due to his feelings for his stepbrother he always refused Zhen Wu to share a bed with him in recent years. He always wished that things could be different, but Zhen Wen didn't think he would ever be brave enough to tell Wu how he really felt about him. 

However everything was different now. 

“Scoot over, you little fatty.” Zhen Wu just poked him in his side urging him to make more space for him. 

“Who are you calling fatty?” Zhen Wen raised his eyebrow and just pulled his duvet closer to him.

“You! And now move!” All of his efforts were in vain when Zhen Wu just pushed him to the side and grabbed one side of the duvet, sliding underneath it, before Zhen Wen even had a chance to protest. 

Zhen Wen just wanted to scold the elder male for his bold behaviour when another lightning bolt flashed bright through the night sky. He couldn't help but duck under the blanket all over again. He knew what would follow and he didn't like the thunder one bit more then the lightning. He pressed his eyes shut hoping that this whole storm would just pass by. 

He tried to push his head underneath his pillow again when he felt two strong arms pulling him close to the warm body of Zhen Wu. 

“Shhhh. Everything is alright.” Zhen Wu's voice was soft and calm and Zhen Wen just scooted instinctively closer to the other male. 

He could feel his brother's hands on his back, gently stroking over his sleeping shirt. He felt himself slowly being able to relax. 

Here in the strong arms of Zhen Wu there was nothing to be afraid of. Zhen Wen closed his eyes and gently laid his head against Wu's chest. The taller just pulled him this tiny bit closer when the next lightning bolt broke through the night. 

Zhen Wen again tried to press his eyes shut, but he could still make out the light flashing through the dark room. His heart was beating like a drum and he felt it hitting his ribcage. 

Without warning he felt a hand on his cheek. Now he was not so sure anymore if the throbbing heart came from the thunderstorm or maybe from something else. 

Zhen Wu's hand caressed his cheek softly and he could feel goosebumps running down his spin. 

“What are you doing?” Zhen Wen asked in a low voice. 

“Trying to calm down my scaredy cat of a brother.” Wu chuckled softly. “Do you want me to stop?” 

NO! 

His brain was yelling the answer so loudly in his head, he was surprised Zhen Wu didn't hear it. But instead he just slowly shook his head. 

“I.. I just don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.” Zhen Wen whispered. 

“Do you think I am uncomfortable right now?” Zhen Wu asked him back and Wen had to stop a moment to think about it. He honestly didn't know the answer... 

“Hey, brother.” Zhen Wu softly laid his fingers underneath his chin and pushed his face upwards until their eyes met. “I've noticed a long time ago that I am never uncomfortable with you.” He smiled and Zhen Wen could feel some butterflies taking training laps in his stomach. 

“I just don't want things to get... complicated?” He still observed the other's face anxiously. 

“Don't you think we have passed complicated months ago?” Zhen Wu chuckled again. “Do you remember our agreement?” Zhen Wen nodded. 

“We would just do whatever makes us feel happy.” Zhen Wu nodded as well. 

“Exactly. And right now, I want to be near you. I want to make sure you are okay.” Zhen Wen looked at the other male with suprise. 

Zhen Wu was normally not a guy for many words. He was more the quiet thinker, the talking part was more Zhen Wen's thing. But somehow this big oaf of a man just found exactly the right words to sooth his fears and to just make him feel safe all over again. 

“Don't worry too much, little bro. I will always be with you. After all, we are like thunder and lightning. You can't have the one without the other.” Zhen Wen chuckled lowly while he tried to snuggle a bit closer into Zhen Wu's chest. 

He could feel the older male's strong arms around his shoulder, could smell his cologne mixed with this unique smell that was just his brother and could sense the warmth Zhen Wu's body radiated. He closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he could feel himself slowly nodding off. 

The thunderstorm, that was still going strong in the background, was totally forgotten. All he could hear, see, feel was his Zhen Wu. 

His thunder to his lightning.


End file.
